Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1 which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is originally a Disney sound effect. Info * First recorded: 1938 * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1938-1990), Nickelodeon (1980-present), Hollywoodedge (1990-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: April 15, 1938 * First heard: Donald's Nephews * Area used: Worldwide It first debut in the 1938 Donald Duck cartoon "Donald's Nephews." Since then, Disney used it as their trademark whistle zips in their cartoons and movies. Starting in the mid-50's, other studios like Warner Bros. and DePatie-Freleng Enterprises would later use the sound in their cartoons. Starting in 1980, Nickelodeon would later use this sound in custom Nickelodeon media made by the Nickelodeon fans. Hollywood Edge would later add it to the first Cartoon Trax sound effect library in 1990. And is today commonly used in media today along with other Disney whistle zip sounds from the library. Sound Effect Description Medium-long Whistle For Streak By ( l.e. Fast By ). Rooted from the Disney library and adapted first by Warner Bros. Used In TV Shows * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch * The Dick Tracy Show * The Emperor's New School * Feelings * Fish Hooks * Fraidy Cat (1975) * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (High Pitched) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Heard once in "Box Office Blitz.") * Rugrats (Heard once in "America's Wackiest Home Movies.") * Sesame Street * Soulcalibur: A New Legend * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Tiger Troops * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Ho Ho Horrors" and "Tomb It May Concern.") * VeggieTales * The Wacky Days * What's New, Scooby-Doo? Barney & the Backyard Gang * Dying for Pie (1990) (heard once when Dylan throws the "Friends 4 Ever" book outside) * Barney & Friends * () (heard when ) * () (heard when ) * * * Barney Videos * () (heard when ) * () (heard when ) TV Specials * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) * Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) * Rikki Tikki Tavi (1975) * What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown (1978) Movies * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * Make Mine Music (1946) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! And WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Stay Tuned (1992) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Shorts * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard in "Blue Racer Blues" (1972) and "The Badge and the Beautiful" (1974).) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * First Aiders (1944) * The Brave Engineer (1950) (Shorts) * Goliath II (1960) (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) * Working for Peanuts (1953) (Shorts) Commercials Logos * Sony Pictures Animation Logo (2006-2011) (Logos) Video Games * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) (Video Game) * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) * Putt-Putt and Fatty Bear's Activity Pack (1994) (Video Game) * Putt-Putt's Fun Pack (1993) (Video Game) Videos * Baby Wordsworth (2005) (Videos) Promos Trailers * Elf (2003) (Trailers) TV Spots YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pocoyo Hearing App * Trainlover476 Videos * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * Webkinz (TV Series) Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects